


Cooking

by charlotte123456789



Series: Ficmas 2019 [10]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 180 Degrees, Bad Cooking, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Cookie Incident of 1968, Cooking, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte123456789/pseuds/charlotte123456789
Summary: Day 10 - Cooking
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ficmas 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568986
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Cooking

“No! It’s supposed to be on 200 degrees! Why aren’t you listening to me? Turn it back up!”  
“180 is and always will be the optimum cooking temperature for anything. I don’t care what some shoddy human packaging says. I have been alive for over 2000 years, I know what I’m doing.”  
“But Crowley! Instructions are there for a reason! We simply must follow them, oh dear, whatever shall happen if we don’t? The timings won’t connect, the carrots will get cold. It will all be ruined. Crowley! We can’t let Christmas dinner be ruined!”

Whilst Aziraphale had been fretting Crowley had been adjusting the temperature on the oven to just right. Now it was correctly set to 180 degrees he could fully focus all his attention onto Aziraphale and the conflict resolution that would be required to get him to leave the oven alone.  
“Zira? Zira are you listening to me?” Crowley was waiting until Aziraphale was done with his panicking, in the state he was in nothing would get through. It was better to just let him let it all out and then they could talk about it.

Crowley waited another three minutes and ten seconds until Aziraphale stopped shouting at the oven and turned to look at Crowley where he was lounging on a kitchen chair looking like he had not a worry in the world. Crowley upon seeing that Aziraphale was finally looking at him, sat up ever so slightly and pushed his glances up onto his head so he could look him in the eye.  
“Zira, yes it says to cook it at 200. Yes, in theory that should be the optimum temperature. Yes, you should normally follow the instruction when cooking because Satan knows how awful you are at it and you need all the guidance you can get.”  
Crowley smirked as he watched Aziraphale pout at that statement. He didn’t refute it though; it was all too true. It was sworn upon the end of times to never mention the cookie incident of 1968.  
“But this is a different. You are not cooking alone this time and I do not tolerate anything less than perfection and my oven knows it. Now, we can either stay here discussing the intricacies of just how to ensure your oven will always be exactly how you want it which includes methods which I’m very sure you will disapprove of. Or we could let the oven do the hard work whilst we both go into the living room, sit back and relax whilst enjoying a nice Chianti? Which sounds better to you? Because I’m personally leaning towards the second option but if you want to go with the first then we can do that too. We have all of eternity, your choice angel.”

Crowley knew what Aziraphale would choose. There was no real choice between dealing with an oven or Zira getting to sit down and put his feet up. He would always go for the latter which was good for Crowley as he wanted nothing more than to snuggle up and wait for everything to cook for him.  
“Fine. I suppose we can sit, but just for a moment whilst I gather my energy to finish the rest of the meal. And I mean it Crowley. Just for five minutes.”

Aziraphale did indeed sit for five minutes and not a moment more. Because after that he then decided it would be exponentially more comfortable to lay on the sofa with his head in Crowley’s lap to watch the sappy Christmas movie that he loved.  
Crowley had no negative comments about the matter and left Aziraphale to it for the next 2 hours and 15 minutes until everything was cooked to perfection and they both moved to the kitchen to enjoy.

Neither Crowley nor Aziraphale had celebrated Christmas much before. Too many opinions of conflicting sides had meant it was better just to ignore it. But after the past events they figured they could put it past them. Being together when togetherness was most important was all that mattered to them now.


End file.
